Asylum
by Imagined Artist
Summary: After Morgana's betrayal, the King's views on magic change drastically- for the worse. Cures and experamentation are forced on those with magic, and Uther's game gets even more dangerous when Emrys is caught and subjected to the Asylum...
1. Prologue: The Idea

**Author's Note: Okay, after reading lots and lots of fics I have finally gotten off my butt and started writing one. Since I want to post it right away and see what you guys think, I have decided to post as I write, which could lead to slower updates, but I will try to settle on a schedule if I can.**

**Also, I'm sorry if the chapters are a little short. I just prefer frequent, short chapters is all…**

**And I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed or out of character, I'm sure I'll get better once I get used to this type of writing. :)**

**Okay, now I'll stop apologising and get to the actual story...**

**Rating: Definitely T, I may change it later to M… We'll see though. I do guarantee it to be heavy, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Merlin, or its characters.**

**Synopsis: Uther still loved Morgana too much to blame her for her actions after her betrayal. He decided that those who had magic weren't evil, they merely had a wicked disease. With this idea in mind, he found a pair of men who were determined to find a cure…. A cure for magic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Asylum<strong>

**Prologue: The Idea**

Dawn rose on a broken city. It had been two weeks since the traitor Morgana, who had taken over Camelot and killed hundreds of innocent citizens, had been overthrown and the great city was rebuilding. At this time of the morning the people were just beginning to stir in their homes and get ready for another long day of renovations. However, there was one man who did not stir at all.

Merlin, the manservant and secret warlock protector to the prince of Camelot, was still sleeping soundly, as he usually did at this time of the morning. He had been up practically all night finishing up things Arthur needed done, and studying the magic book Gaius had given him. He was just as overwhelmed with the repairs as everyone else and felt he needed some time to himself. Of course, Arthur wasn't in the mood to agree with his servant as he burst through the doors to the physician's chambers.

"Merlin!" The prince yelled, irritated. Gaius looked up at his dramatic entrance.

"I'm sorry sire, he's still sleeping. Shall I fetch him for you?"

Arthur was saved a reply as Merlin himself dashed down the stairs, looking frazzled. He ran over to Arthur, pulling his customary brown jacket on as he did.

"Sorry, I'm late again, I know. You know it would be easier if you could learn how to fetch your own breakfast instead of counting on me all the time. I really can't imagine-"

"Merlin, shut up. It wouldn't normally be such a big deal, but my father has called an emergency meeting in the throne room, and I'm expected to be there _immediately_. How will I look to him if I can't even keep track of my own servants?"

Merlin had the decency to look a little sheepish. Arthur turned and strode out of the room.

"Come on, idiot."

As the servant followed, Gaius was sure he heard a muttered, "Prat," follow his ward out the door.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Arthur," the King greeted his son distantly as the pair entered. Merlin surveyed the King's condition carefully. Uther had been badly shaken by Morgana's betrayal, but he had regained most of his sanity with help from Gaius. Merlin wasn't entirely sure if he was happy about this fact. He was glad Arthur wasn't so worried about his father anymore, but he couldn't help but be disappointed that the tyrant's reign would last a little longer.<p>

As Arthur took his place on the throne, Merlin crossed to his usual place in the shadows beside his mentor, who had arrived just after the boys. His gaze was drawn to the pair of men that were standing in the middle of the room, waiting to be addressed.

Uther spoke to the court.

"It has come to my attention that I have made a grave mistake." Merlin frowned. Was the King actually admitting he was wrong about something? He noticed the same frown on Arthur's face.

"I have persecuted magic users for over twenty years, believing I was creating a safer world in doing so. I was wrong, for I have realized that these so called evil-doers are as much victims of magic as we are."

Merlin's frown deepened as he listened to the King's speech. What could he be up to? He glanced over at Lancelot, who stood with the other knights, and met his worried gaze.

"I have thought long and hard about this, and I have come to a decision. I have enlisted the help of these men, Oren and Regis," he gestured to the men in the middle of the room, "to find a cure. A cure… for magic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, it's late and I must sleep. I will update more when I can.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

**A/N: Hello again! I have to say thank you, I never thought I would get so many nice reviews for just the prologue! I'm uber-flattered. Thank you for the PRAISE! ;)**

**Anyways, here's chapter one.**

**Oh, and in case I forgot to mention it, this takes place after season 3 (which was probably obvious), and Arthur does not know about Merlin's magic. **

**There will probably be spoilers through the end of the third season, too, so don't read it if you haven't seen all the seasons yet. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin… Sad.**

* * *

><p>"I have thought long and hard about this, and I have come to a decision. I have enlisted the help of these men, Oren and Regis," he gestured to the men in the middle of the room, "to find a cure. A cure… for magic."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Plan<strong>

The stunned silence in the room lasted only a few moments before a cautious murmur of voices broke out among nobles and servants alike. Merlin exchanged a worried look with Gaius, who stood beside him.

The King frowned.

"Silence! As I have said, Oren and Regis are going to be helping us help the true victims of magic." He turned to the pair of men. "Would you like to explain a bit about what you'll be doing here?" It was clear it was an order, and not a request. No matter how these men were "helping" the King, they were still his subjects.

With a deep bow, the tall, pale man identified as Oren stepped forward. His tired grey eyes stared unfeelingly from behind the mask of his face.

"As his majesty has said, we will be working closely with those found to have magic, trying to help them find a cure for their ailment."

The other man, Regis, stepped forward now, his back straight with authority and confidence.

"Once we have searched out those with magic, or they have volunteered themselves for this little… experiment, we will take them to a building on the outskirts of the city that we have just finished renovating for this project. It is there that we will be aiding them, privately, away from the prying eyes of the public. Once we are certain that someone has been cured, we will let them rejoin the populace of Camelot as normal human beings."

"Of course we will keep an eye on them, in case of a relapse," added Oren.

"And we will give you a full list of the patients and their statuses, my lord," finished Regis.

Arthur frowned. "How do you intend to seek out those with magic?"

Regis smiled mysteriously. "We have our ways, sire. It may take some time, but I feel that it will not be long before every magical being in the city is being… helped."

Arthur still did not seem satisfied. "And this cure, it is mandatory?"

The King looked annoyed. "Of course Arthur, magic is evil and must be eliminated. These people must be freed from it."

Oren stepped forward again before the prince could respond.

"Your majesty, if I may, this is an extremely delicate and time consuming process, and-"

"Of course. Go, begin your work."

Oren and Regis bowed together and turned to walk out. As they left, Merlin did not miss the way Oren's emotionless eyes fixed on him.

* * *

><p>Gaius burst into the Physician's chambers, Merlin following closely behind.<p>

"Gaius, what are we going to do? If they're hunting sorcerers, I'll be caught for sure, and I really don't like the sound of this cure."

"Merlin…"

"And that creep Oren- well they're both creeps, but I think he knows. Or suspects at least, about me. He was looking at me really strangely."

"Merlin."

"And what gives them the right to force this cure on people anyways? I guess it's better than forcing execution on people, but not by much. And another thing-"

"Merlin!"

Merlin stopped and looked up at his mentor in surprise. Gaius rarely raised his voice, but at least he had his ward's attention now.

Gaius sighed, and his voice was gentler when he spoke again.

"You must get out of the city."

Merlin stared, uncomprehendingly. "….what?"

Gaius closed his eyes sadly.

"It's for your own good, my boy."

"What? No! I'm not- I'm not _leaving-_"

"You must! Merlin, I've seen these sorts of people before, I know their type! They exploit people like the king, who needs some solace after what happened with Morgana, and they victimize those with magic! Even if they have a legitimate "cure", losing your magic would drive you mad, or even kill you!"

Merlin was silent for a moment. He stared around at the room, and at the man who had been like a father to him for the past five years. Finally, he shook his head.

"No. I won't abandon Arthur, and I won't abandon all the people the cure will be forced on. I have to help them."

"Merlin, please-"

"You know Gaius, most of our plans are about how to fix problems, not run away from them."

Gaius shook his head wearily.

"It's different this time."

"No. It's not. We'll get though this Gaius, like we always do. You'll see."

With these parting words, the young magician dashed out of the room. Gaius watched sadly as he disappeared down the hall.

"Oh Merlin…" he whispered sadly. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there's chapter one. I hope you liked it! By the way, in the next couple of chapters I think we'll be getting more action, and definitely some angst. Yay, angst. **

**And in case you were wondering about the timeline I'm using, I've always figured that Merlin got to Camelot when he was seventeen or so, and he had been there five years or so by the time season three ended. So he's twenty two now and Arthurs a couple years older. That's what I think.**


End file.
